A Spirit Guide Problem
by storyteller362
Summary: Elena wakes up from a nightmare to find a little girl in her bed. What exactly does Zuzo have anything to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Spirit Guide Problem**

 **Rating: K+ for mentions of abuse**

 **Note: Thank Charmed for the spell used at the end. I've altered it slightly for the purpose of the fic.**

* * *

 _"So we have a deal?" asked the woman with long silver blond hair. Fiero stood there with a dark look on his face. They both smirked at one another as Elena only watched them. It was like she couldn't be seen by them. Around her everything seemed to be swirly as she studied them and what they were saying. She looked around noticing that she was in the middle of the main street in Avalor. "My daughter will help and we both get what we want. Power and a country to abuse that power on. You get your revenge against your Mateo and Elena."_

 _"Of course," said Fiero as he watched the girl draw with chalk. Her dusty hands waved around in a familiar way only to her before a spirit animal came out of the ground. Then another and another. Each of them scary and friendly at the same time. Fiero and the woman chanting from a spell book as the little girl watched horrified. All of the spirit animals seemed to intensify in their scariness as Elena watched as Zuzo grew bigger, eyes turning red, and pointier teeth. The other animals were angry as it turned black around her. Elena turned and looked noticing that she was in the castle on the front steps._

 _Then she saw it and the pit in her stomach grew. She saw herself lying in Gabe's lap and Mateo in Naomi's. Her family and friends holding each other and crying into them. Her grandparents holding each other. Esteban and Isabel hugging one another close. Naomi hugged Mateo close to her and Gabe buried his face in her hair. That was when she realized what happened to them. They were dead with the sky dark around them. Spirit animals dancing around ready to pounce on any nearby victims._

As the sun started to rise across the Avalorean sky, crown princess Elena Castillo-Flores turned in her sleep as she flung herself up. She just had a dream it was just a dream. More like a nightmare as she found herself turning to lay on her stomach, arms sprawling on the bed. Just a nightmare. Then her arm made contact with skin. From another person... She rolled over at what she might have hit. Next to her was another body as she sat up quickly pulling over covers back before letting out a loose a small scream.

"Princess?" said Gabe letting himself in, sword in hand, ready to fight. He must have been patrolling around her room just now. His eyes looking wildly around the room wanting to hit something. "Princess Elena are you okay?"

Silently, she pulled her covers back showing him what she found. Next to her lay a little girl not much older than five or six sucking on her thumb in her sleep. Her red hair stark against the sheets. She looked so tiny in her kind sized bed. Gabe put his sword back in its sheath and shared a look with Elena. How could a little girl get in the castle? Better yet, in her bed? Gabe only frowned thinking that there was a breech in their system somewhere. Elena shared a look with Gabe nodding that this was okay, before both of them gently shook the girl awake.

"Hello," said Elena as she brushed away her own hair. Gabe sat down at the edge of her bed looking at the little girl who sat up from her sleep. She looked at both of them with her green eyes wide. Willow looked up at the two people. Zuzo said that princess Elena would be able to help her and her family. The princess looked nice with long hair and a friendly smile. Then she looked over at her guard. He looked like daddy, at least what she could remember of him.

"Can you tell us who you are?" asked Gabe taking the little girls hand, stroking the back. She seemed harmless. In fact, she kind of reminded him of his cousin Veronica for a minute. Both of them had that same wild curly hair.

The little girl looking a bit frightened before speaking, "I'm Willow, Willow Nicola Russo." Her eyes wide and mouth open looking at them. She hoped that this was the princess she needed. "The friendly fox said that you would protect me." She looked at Gabe and Elena hopeful, thinking that was who she was. Both Gabe and Elena looked at each other questioningly. Friendly fox? Zuzo, thought Elena. Although, now the question was, why Zuzo brought her a little girl to begin with? Then, how, knowing that he lived in a spirit world. She looked over at Gabe who only looked confused for a moment. At least he caught on as soon as he realized it.

"I'm Princess Elena," she said brushing her own hair behind her ears, getting closer to her. "This is my guard Gabe. Gabe waved to her as she said his name. "We're not going to hurt you."

She shrunk back in the pillows still scared. Zuzo seemed to have saved her from something, but she was clearly scared to be here. Wherever she is from wasn't safe for her. Elena reached out for her as she tried to turn away from her and buried herself into Gabe. At this Gabe only looked surprised before patting her head.

"Elena is right, neither one of us is going to hurt you," he said pulling her off of him as Elena reached over and rubbed her back. She got up and crossed the room to her closet and found all of her old dresses from when she was younger. All the girl had on was a dirty and ripped nightgown... Willow was all dirty. What would have happened if she was so dirty? So many questions ran through her mind before deciding on the safe questions. Ones that wouldn't have her run and hide behind a post.

"What happened to your nightgown?" she asked noticing it as Willow hugged Gabe again. That was the wrong kind of question to ask. It was like she was afraid of her or at least of the answer. Taken a back Elena only sighed unsure what to do about this. It never happened before, children usually loved her, and she wanted several one day. Zuzo brought her here from where exactly? Why her? Elena started to feel her head spin as she slumped on the bed seeing that she could not get answers from her. "Would you like a hot bath and a new dress? Food?"

At this she smiled and started to nod still not really talking. Elena smiled as she walked into her bathroom and turned the bath water on to let it run. Then searched for some old dresses that she had before helping the little girl take a bath. A pretty teal one that she loved as a kid. Gabe came back to her room with some food for all three of them. Elena was sure that she didn't miss breakfast, but this was there chance to get to know the little girl. As soon as Willow went into the bath she turned to Gabe.

"Gabe, why do you suppose she's here? I mean, what could Zuzo have to do with this and protecting her?" asked Elena turning to him finding some stockings and a pair of old shoes. She was kind of grateful that she didn't get rid of a lot of her old things. She thought of Zuzo for a moment debating if she should bring him here. That might scare the girl though. Especially if this was only her second time meeting him.

Gabe only looked stumped at this. He didn't even know how she would have gotten in besides magic. The girl didn't look very magical, but the only thing to go by was Mateo. "I have no idea, besides what she said. Thing is if she had contact with the spirit world, she might be a very young sorceress."

Good point, she never thought of that. Maybe they didn't have to do anything besides protect her. It would have to be Mateo's mission to help her with whatever is wrong magic wise. Elena made a mental note to find him and see if Mateo could help her in anyway. Gabe could watch out for her. Willow already seemed to have taking a liking to him. She could help her too. Everyone would be able to help out in some way she thought.

Oh no, everyone. She had a grand council meeting to get to as she heard the girl in the bath tub.

"Elena are you okay?" asked Gabe as he waved a hand in front of her face concerned.

"I'm fine, I need to go to the grand council meeting and I'm thinking I should bring her," said Elena as she nodded to the bathroom door. She look a piece of food off of the tray Gabe had brought in. "When did the cooks start making Chilaquiles and churro doughnuts?" Elena savored the taste as she licked her fingers of the powder.

"They make them for me," said Gabe looking down at her blanket. Oh, whoops, she thought putting down the last one. He didn't eat any of the food he brought yet. "You should probably bring her to the meeting. I'd come too but you're the one that found her."

"You're coming too," she said as the girl came out of the bathroom in an over sized robe. Elena went and gave her the teal dress and tying it up in the back for her. Willow smiled at her as she wiggling into the soft cloth. All three of them heading down to the meeting. Elena not sure what to say as an explanation besides what happened. Willow taking Gabe's hand as he looked down at her surprised and Elena's hand in her other. Oh at least Elena knew that Willow liked her.

Opening the door for them, Gabe stepped ahead as the others inside looked up. "Elena you are late to the," started Esteban as he looked down at the small girl who was holding Elena's hand. Gabe coming up in the rear. "Who is she and where did she come from?"

"Willow," said Gabe as Esteban looked at him. "We don't know where she is from."

"She's cute," said Luisa as she walked over to the young girl and got on her knees. She sometimes wished that Elena and Isabel were this young still. At this, Willow hid behind Gabe at how close she had gotten. "Hmm, where did you find her?"

"In my bed this morning believe it or not," said Elena, "You know how I mentioned Zuzo from the spirit world?"

"Yes," said Francisco. "Do you suppose he has something to do with her being here?"

"We think so, she mentioned a friendly fox. I don't know what a little girl would know about the spirit world," said Gabe as he turned and got down to her level as he tried talking to her. Francisco, Naomi, and Esteban only watched as Elena attempted to join the conversation. For whatever reason, the girl took a shining to Gabe of all people.

Elena decided to introduce her to her family. If she was going to be staying here, she should at least know who everyone is. "Why don't I introduce you to everyone? Of course you know Gabe," she said as Willow clung into his legs as she peaked out from between them. He only smiled before turning around and picking her up. She squealed playfully as he propped her to have her looked at the grand council. Elena could hear her abuela say that she is adorable to her abuelo. Elena could briefly admire Gabe for being so nice about this. If it had been any other guard, they would be annoyed about having to take care of a child. At least some of the younger guards would be. Trying not to scare the girl Elena took her hand now at her eye level.

She gestured to her abuela. "This is my abuela, Luisa. She's really good at cooking and baking, you'll love her food." Luisa only beamed at the praise as she studied the little girl. Willow couldn't have been from around here. For one she had bright red hair like Higgins. From what she knew about him, Higgins is from Enchancia.

"My abuelo, Francisco. He's really good at reading bedtime stories and giving advice." He smiled at her as she shyly waved from behind Gabe's legs. "My best friend, Naomi." She gestured to the blond as if saying best friend meant everything. Naomi only beamed when she heard that.

Then she turned to Esteban as the girl hid again. Elena lowered herself down as she whispered into the girl's ear before Willow said something. "He scares me," said Willow.

Gabe tried to hold back a laugh. Meanwhile, Elena really did laugh as she admitted that out loud. Naomi snorted as both Francisco and Luisa only grinned. Esteban looked offended as the seven-year-old only shied away from him. "What?! I am not scary," he said standing tall and straight going over to the girl. The intention of cookies and candy in his mind to persuade her otherwise. Willow hiding behind Gabe's legs as he started to laugh too. "What? I'm not actually scary am I?"

"You can be intimidating to a little girl chancellor," said Gabe after a minute. Gabe thought he was a bit intimidating a little at first too. Esteban sobered up before sulking a bit. Children were afraid of him? What is this sorcery? He could have a child like him if he really wanted. "Never mind that though."

"Willow do you know anything about spirits?" asked Elena as she joined him near the floor. They were whispering as Willow's face changed. She didn't seem scared at the mention of spirits, in fact she looked happy and she broke out into a smile nodding along. Then looking at Elena she looked as if she was slapped across the face. Her face fell talking about the spirits like that. "You're not going to hit me are you?"

"Of course not!" said Elena appalled at the idea of hitting the little girl. Who would do that?

"Willow did someone hit you? Is that why you're afraid of us? That we're going to hit you?" asked Gabe as he tried to hide a disgusted look. What kind of person would hit a child? Least of all an innocent one such as her. From their seats, Francisco, Naomi, Luisa, and Esteban strained to listen to the hushed conversation. Elena pulled herself together as she thought about what she was going to stay.

"Momma did," said Willow starting to cry. Gabe clenched his hand into a fist and Elena gasped as a hand flew to her chest. What kind of mother would hit her child? "She hit me when I didn't bring her Riza."

At this Gabe and Elena shared a look before looking back at her. "Riza?"

Willow got up from the floor and turned to stand in the middle of the room. Elena wanted to walk toward her but Gabe held her arm back. Willow stood in the middle of the room before clapping her hands slowly and twirling around room. She looked peaceful as Elena looked around before seeing it. There was Zuzo and other spirit animals coming into the room. Until Willow stopped twirling. She heard Gabe order Hector to get Mateo behind her.

"Zuzo?" asked Elena as she saw the wily fox form in front of her. That was impossible only a wizard could conjure one. If Willow is a sorceress or witch of some kind, she didn't have something to summon them with. They would have a tamborita of some kind at that. Her eyes wide as she watched the other creatures come. Willow, a six or seven-year-old managed to summon spirit guides. Several of them.

"Princess Elena, I assume you got my gift?" said Zuzo as he flew over to him. She looked around the room and saw that everyone else was looking directly at Zuzo. Elena heard an "it's real" from someone in the room. "Wait a second, they can see me. How can they see me?"

Behind her she heard footsteps and Mateo come into the grand council room seeing Zuzo. Then two more come up behind Zuzo as the spirit fox turned around. Zuzo even flew behind Mateo as a large shape started to form and a smaller one flew around before landing on Willow's head. A fourth slithered into the room from the door. The fifth seemed to be swimming in the air just above her head. Willow dropped to the floor and crossed her legs smiling at the spirit animals.

Instead of being scared Willow waved with a sunny disposition. Like she didn't just admit that her mother hit her or something. They spirit animals seemed like a comfort to her. Elena only watched as she watched the spirit animals act like this was no big deal.

"What was that?" asked Mateo as he saw all of them coming out. He saw that the others were watching this too. They could all see them. Elena ran over to Willow as Gabe followed her, unsure what to make of the spirit animals in the room. Were they going to attack? "Zuzo what's going on?"

"Well, I'm told that this little one needed some protecting," said Zuzo as he gestured toward Willow. "So I brought her to Elena. For what reason I wasn't sure, but just to keep her safe."

"I think we know now," said a spirit jaquin in that came. Elena turned and looked at it with her eyes taking it in. It was big and the blue swirls on his body looked like glyphs. Then her eyes were still wide as Willow only danced around looking at all of them with rapt fascination. A smile on her face looking at all of them in wonderment.

The others looked at the spirit guides taken a back. Whose were they? After all, Zuzo is really Alacazars. "Who's spirit animals are they?" asked Esteban after a moment. He was kind of hoping it was the big jaquin that seems to have a mighty presence compared to the others. Mateo felt his stomach fall as he looked at them wondering how a little girl could have done that. A potential danger or something else altogether?

"They're yours," said Willow earnestly. "There's Sia, Zuzo, Smita, Itsaso and Pepa." She pointed to each animal as they stood attention at hearing their names. Elena was starting to wonder what kind of little girl she really was. Willow just summoned spirit animals from out of nowhere. Doing some kind of odd dance and everyone could see them now. Needless to say it was kind of cool to see all of them there.

"Is the jaquin mine?" asked Esteban impressed at the idea that he would have such an intimidating creature. He straightened up as he looked across at all of the spirit animals. They just looked confused to being here. Then being seen on top of that, but nobody seemed to mind at the slightest.

"I'm yours," said the small owl it looked like a bujito as she flew over from Willows head to Elena as she landed next to her. "My name is Pepa." Elena looked at it for a moment before realizing that Zuzo was technically Alacazars spirit guide. It's adorable she thought as she looked at her friends. She had a little owl bujito that became her official spirit guide.

Elena turned and looked at the swimming creature as it floated down next to the end of the table with Naomi. She recognized it as a marposa after her adventure with King Hector. "I'm Itsaso." Naomi had a marposa for a spirit guide. It fit because she lived on the water and such. Elena couldn't help but wonder what the bujito meant now.

"Mine's obviously the jaquin," said Francisco looking at the four glowing blue animals in the room. This was kind of neat, if a bit scary. Weren't the spirit animals traditionally supposed to help them if they were in some sort of desperate need? No, it was a magical situation. They were in for some kind of magic now. That might… they didn't want to think about that.

The said jaquin spirit only looked it's eyes before crossing his paws, his voice clear and commanding in a warm way. "My name is Sia and I'm Gabe's spirit animal."

Francisco and Esteban looked at Gabe as he only looked up. At hearing his name Gabe only looked up after making sure Willow was fine. "Wait a second you're mine?" He shook his head and thought for a moment. "Hold up, let's get back to what's going on. So your telling me that a little girl summoned five spirit animals that we can now all of a sudden see. By herself and not even a tamborita?"

"Sounds about right," said Sia nodding along. "And thank you for getting back on track."

Everyone grew quiet as they realized what just happened. A little girl just brought spirit animals as Mateo only looked over Willow closely not sure how exactly to make of her. "How old are you?"

"I'm six and a half," she said proudly as the snake spirit slithered in front of her. Then it slithered onto the table as everyone watched it settle at the end of the table in front of Esteban. Elena could only guess that the snake was Esteban's spirit animal. "That's Smita." Esteban only looked in dismay at it and then at Sia. He was still wishing that he had the jaquin rather than a snake.

Mateo straightened himself as he looked at all of the animals. Then hesitated unsure what exactly to say. I have no idea why a four-year-old girl would be able to summon spirit animals for no reason or another, he thought. Everyone grew quiet, realizing now they had problem if a girl could do this.

"Mateo, could you question her while we talk to Gabe and Elena about this morning," said Luisa as he walked over to the girl, who only hid behind Gabe. She was afraid of him?! Willow only stayed close to both Elena and Gabe. Probably because Elena gave her a dress and Gabe probably got her food, but still. Willow shaking her head no. Everyone shared a look before Elena got down on her level to let Mateo talk to her. Even the spirit animals looked curious. They weren't going anywhere.

Willow bounced out the room with Mateo following as the animals stayed to watch.

"First off we should find the little girl's family," said Esteban as Elena only looked horrified at the idea. Her mother hit her and no mention of a father. She'd sooner find her a better home. "Then we could try to see if we could get the little girl to- I don't know, she looks like she can control it."

"Her name is Willow," said Elena as she found herself standing up to her cousin. "I'm not going to send that little girl home. She just admitted that her mother hit her." Luisa's eyes only grew wide as she looked at the door. That never crossed her mind.

"She mentioned that her mother's spirit guide is named Riza. By the sound of the way Willow said the name it was like it scared her," said Gabe remembering an earlier conversation. Then he turned to the Zuzo and the others. Mateo and the girl had come back into the room, with Mateo looking at the others in defeat. He couldn't get her to open up about anything, they were only out there for a couple of minutes.

"Can she get rid of them?" asked Esteban as he looked at all of them crowding the room. Then looked at the younger girl. "You suppose she'll summon bad spirits?"

All of the spirits looked at one another as they seemed to confer. It wasn't like that they could it in secret anymore. Out of nowhere did they feel a wind as the lights started to get a little dimmer. A new spirit animal came into the room. A giant bird of some kind, but instead of blue it glowed green. Willow hid behind Gabe as he pulled Elena behind him too. The others had pushed the grand council table over as the glowing green tried to reach its full form.

Esteban let out a squeak from his spot as Elena tried to think of what took out a spirit creature. Gabe had pulled her by her wrist and pulled her and Willow out of the way. They peaked in as the others peered over the table. The spirit pushing open the doors as it flew down the hall.

"I'm sorry," wailed Willow as they turned and looked at her with shock on their faces. "I can't get rid of them. Once they come, they're either bad or good. After they're here they disappear on their own." Esteban only looked at them all with an, 'I told you so' look on his face. So she could summon evil spirits by mistake and she couldn't really control any of them at all.

* * *

The woman with long blond white hair walked into the cemetery. As far as anyone knew she was just visiting a lost loved one. Looking around she made her way back into the far end where no one would see her. Toward the back she saw the statue of the man she looked for the last couple of the months. Finally. Then she could go and find her daughter where ever the spirit guides took her. A 7-year-old couldn't get very far.

Her dark eyes looked over the statue. The stone had an incredible detail such as the eyelashes and a pointed chin. The woman turned and pulled out a book from her bag. She opened the book and turned to the marked page. Then finding her candles in the bag as well. She would need a lot more help than what she could do as a sorceress.

"Hear my words, hear my cries,  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, Cross now the  
great divide, Fieryo.  
I seek your guidance  
Commune with me  
And move amongst the living."

The blond woman watching as the stone started to crack around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note** : Raul from Naomi and Mateo's Eggcellent Adventure comes back. You don't have to read it to understand this since it's summed up quickly. Just a heads up :)

* * *

"Willow what are you doing up?" asked Gabe as he caught site of the young girl walking around in a borrowed nightgown. He looked around wondering if she had a spirit friend hanging around. After looking, he made sure she didn't have any. He didn't mind them, but he didn't know if the next would be evil or not.

The redhead looked up at him with a toothy smile on her face. "I'm scared, I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you Mr. Gabe?"

The fact that she called him Mr. Gabe made him smile to hold back a laugh. It was hard to picture himself a mister. He'd never been called that as he looked down at her gently. It's been a long time since he had to deal with a young child. Well maybe not that long ago, but since he joined the castle staff, he missed it. Gabe scratched his head before shaking his head. "Well I'm patrolling but I can bring you to Elena."

She nodded as Gabe took her hand and walked to Elena's room. Willow liked Elena as she tried to help her. She liked her new dress that seemed to fit her right. Willow liked that Elena would be nice to her. She had to leave her friends behind when she came to Avalor.

She was quiet and perhaps sleepy despite the nightmare. He found her door as she looked up at him before knocking. "Princess Elena," said Gabe as he knocked and she opened the door. "She had a nightmare."

Elena looked down at her as she smiled at the small girl. Her dark hair messy already from sleeping. "Thanks Gabe." Elena opened her door a little wider as Willow looked up at Gabe. She was about to shut the door when Willow realized that Gabe would have to leave and continue walking around the castle. She frowned realizing that.

"Don't go yet," she insisted as both of them looked at her. She blinked her brown eyes up at Gabe with her bottom lip sticking out. That puppy dog look he thought before realizing that it would work. "Can you tell me a story Mr. Gabe?" Elena thought that sounded adorable coming out of her mouth. Willow smiled at both of them cheekily. Plus hearing Mr. Gabe was kind of funny. Opening the door, she gestured for both of them to come inside. Taken aback himself, Gabe only listened to the silent command.

"Sure, but can I ask you a question first Willow?" asked Gabe as they came in her room. She patted the space next to her sitting on the bed. Pursing his lips, he just sat down next to her. This has been bothering him a bit since she came here.

"I can answer any question people ask me," she said confident as Elena only giggled. Aww, it was cute to see the two getting along. Elena got back in bed, it was late and she just wanted to go back to sleep. However, she couldn't just do that quite yet.

"Why do you like me so much?" asked Gabe as Elena shot him a look. Willow liked him and trusted him. Why test that? He was just a little confused, it wasn't like children didn't love him. Most kids would want to meet and spend time with Princess Elena or Princess Isabel. Not usually the guard as he doubted himself for a moment. Then quickly crushed that thought as he knew that some people liked him.

"You remind me of daddy," said Willow looking down on the blanket after a minute. "And I really miss my daddy. Momma said we had to leave him behind." She looked at Willow a pit forming in her stomach as she remembered her father fondly. Being in an amulet for 41 years made her think so much about her family and how much she truly missed them. Then the way Willow said that made her think for a second. Her mother just picked her up and left her father behind? Maybe there was no good that came from this family.

Gabe looked down thinking of his own father that passed away. Her wording struck him too. Maybe the father was just as bad as the mom? Mentally, Gabe made a note to thank Zuzo next time. "I know what you mean, I miss mine too. What do you remember about your dad?"

Willow light up at the mention of her dad. "He always wore blue and he knows how to fight. He is a blacksmith and made things for me on navidad. He never really talked down to me like mommy did." Willow bounced a little as she thought of her dad. She missed her daddy and wondered why mommy had them leave. Especially in the middle of the night.

Oh so she has a good parent, thought Elena. "Can I hear a story?" Gabe pulled back part of her blankets as he lifted her in. Elena watched wondering if he had any experience with kids. He is rather good with her. She scooted over closer to Elena so Gabe could get in too.

"Oh no, I'm not laying down," he protested looking over at Elena for some help. Tired herself, Elena looked over at him with a yawn.

"Just get in Gabe," she said as she could hear him hesitantly lay next to Willow. His shoes on the floor as she could see fuzzy gray socks. The bed sloping a little under all three of their weights. Tired Elena could hear him talking about some story about a boy named Jack meeting a young giantess. Some princess named Angelina. She just listened as she fell asleep.

 _The first thing she saw was Zuzo as she began dreaming. She found herself standing in the middle of a grassy field with a mountain high in the background. A million of dandelions around her as this looked vaguely familiar. More creatures whizzed past her as she could make out the ones from earlier. Naomi's marposa taking the lead. Her dream reminded her of the time she had spent in the amulet. Except everything seemed to be glowing blue at one end and the spirits were having a good time. In the distance she could make out the sky start to grow darker. Not too far in the other direction she could make out her friends and family. Elena didn't recognize the twin girls hanging out though. Where it was lighter as she was aware that she was balancing between two places._

 _"Zuzo, did you find anything out?" she asked as she saw Gabe and Esteban's spirit guides gathering with him._

 _"We did and that's why we're here in your dreams and not out in the open. Especially with Willow around," said Sia as she looked at the jaquin. Willow wasn't supposed to know about this? She looked at the three of them, wondering exactly where Pepa was. She liked her little owl friend as she looked at Zuzo._

 _"Bad news about the girl," said Zuzo as he flew around her head. "And some good news."_

 _This was too good to be true. Something had to be wrong with her or at least her family judging from the way Willow acted. "Good news?" she asked hoping that it would make her feel better about the bad news that was to come._

 _"Good news," started Zuzo as he flew around her. "Is that she's harmless. She learns to control her connection, no bad spirits." Zuzo kept flying around as he talked making her feel a bit dizzy. That seemed like a good thing though. She could have Mateo help her learn to control that. Elena probably couldn't since she could barely control the scepter. "Bad news, if she doesn't get a grip on them, they can possess a human. Like Pepa taking control of you."_

 _Oh great, so if a bad spirit came she could be possessed and used like a puppet._

 _"It gets worse," said Smita as she looked at Esteban's spirit animal. "If, say, Pepa stayed inside of you too long you could start turning into her. Then when she leaves you'll start to die." That explained her first dream. She probably had a bad spirit in her and she was slowly dying from the inside. Elena looked disgusted at the snake as she shuddered. That sounded really bad as she turned and looked at her friends at the other end of the field. Naomi had a little girl pulled from somewhere._

 _"If it helps, we can take the gift away from her," said Zuzo. "Not completely though. The girl was born with magic. She has a wizard's blood in her."_

 _Wizards blood, she thought for a moment, she's like Mateo. Maybe she was too young to be displaying magic right away. Either way, the thought gave her the chills. She didn't need another dark wizard such as Fieryo running around. Plus, Willow was too sweet and innocent to be swayed into doing something bad. Her mother seemed to be a bad influence._

 _"Well, where is she from? Why did you bring her to us?" asked Elena trying to prioritize her questions. Maybe she could find Willow's father. Before she could find out the answers she looked around to find everyone that was with her gone. Instead, she was sitting with her family and friends at the other end of the field. There were no mountains in the distance and the nothing was glowing blue. In fact, she had a toddler in her lap. She blinked as she thought she heard something outside of the talk of naming a baby._

"Oh that's so cute," said Luisa as she peeked into Elena's room. On the bed lay Elena, Willow, and Gabe all three of them still asleep. Gabe still in his guard uniform from patrols late last night. She would remember the way Lucia and Adelina would wind up in their bed the next morning. That brought back so many good memories. A smile on her face as she cocked her head to the side. She hated the idea to break this up but she just wanted to watch for a moment.

Esteban, being cautious looked in before becoming appalled. "Did Gabe sleep in Elena's bed?"

"With a little girl Esteban. It's sweet," cooed Luisa as she walked into the room waking up the three for a breakfast. Elena had a grand council meeting, Gabe had patrols, and Willow had, well, they weren't sure what she was going to do.

Elena looked over at Willow and Gabe in her bed and becoming keenly aware that she was being watched. From her door she could see her abuela smiling and Esteban looked annoyed. That annoyed look seemed to be permanently etched on his face by now. She looked down at Willow and Gabe next to her as she felt Gabe's hand on her stomach noticing how all of them seemed to have gotten closer in the middle of the night. Blushing she pulled away as she looked at her abuela.

"You all look sweet laying there together," said Luisa after a minute.

"We need to figure out what to do with that little girl," said Esteban as she watched her sleep. Elena thought of her dream and came up with a few plans for her. Zuzo or Mateo could take away her powers or have her learn to control them. First thing she had to do was asking Mateo and see what he thought. Mateo himself is really good with magic and controlling his powers by now. There were more options now that she knew this information from the spirit world.

"Well I have a plan in mind," said Elena as her thoughts were reeling. Take them away or control them? she hated to be the person to tell Willow that she couldn't be magical much anymore. Actually, thinking about it, did she know that she was magical? She wasn't frightening by the spirit guides but didn't know much outside of that. Elena had to find Mateo and quickly.

On the other side of the bed, Gabe jerked away. "And Urma said to Jack I'll always be your friend!" He became aware that he wasn't in his own bed and that people were looking at him. Luisa and Elena laughed as Esteban just turned away rolling his eyes. "Did I fall asleep in the middle of the story?"

"Yes," said Elena as Luisa left the door leaving the three of them together as Gabe rolled out of bed. She got up and found her normal dress in her closet and made a grab for a new dress for the younger girl. A pretty maroon one that she never usually wore much as a child. Best just give it to her permanently as she hated the color. She's have Willow play with Isabel while she talked to Mateo and figure out what to do.

All three of them headed down to breakfast. Willow insisting that Gabe would eat with her. That came down to either Willow going to the staff room to eat or Gabe joining the rest of the family. Elena wanted to keep an eye on the girl so now Isabel sat on her right. Willow on her left and Gabe on the other side of her. Willow talking to Francisco about how she would go hiking near the mon fuego. Elena turned to look at her sister seeing as she was distracted enough.

"Isabel, would you mind and watching Willow? I really need to talk to Mateo today about something I learned last night," she said looking at Isabel with a hopeful look.

Isabel looked at the younger girl for a minute. She could probably help with her new invention she was making. "Sure. She would be able to help me finish what I started last night." Yesterday, nobody really saw Isabel at all because of said invention. Which is why this is now the morning that Isabel meet her. Elena smiled at her sister as they continued to eat their breakfast. Elena had a place in mind of where to start looking after meeting with Mateo. She could find Naomi as she went over to Mateo's place.

When everyone dismissed from the table, Elena made a beeline for Skylar as she saw him circling around.

"Princess Elena, I should go with you," said Gabe as he found her outside already.

"No, I want you to watch Willow in case her mother comes looking for her. Isabel would need someone around, please?" she said smiling up at him. That usually worked on him as he didn't look happy about that.

"They'll be fine in the castle. What if you run into her looking for clues or some kind of explanation?" he said crossing his arms. Now that they were comfortable enough with each other this argument came up every so often. Who was really in more danger? Elena thought about that it would be her between the two.

Elena still shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere besides Mateo's house. I'll be fine." She put her hand on his shoulder before taking off on Skylar, telling him exactly where to go. It takes less than 20 minutes to get to his house from the castle. Gabe watched her a bit annoyed before going to find the younger girls.

Skylar landed with apparent ease as he said he would wait for her as she knocked. The family friend, Marlena, opened the door and promptly send her down. Mateo was already practicing magic this early as she smiled at her friend. Elena watched as Mateo used his tamborita to light the fire as nothing happened.

"Any luck with that?" she asked as he turned and looked at her.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" asked Mateo as he straightened his shirt out. He had soot all over him as he had been trying that spell for the last two hours. He spat out a piece of charcoal that had got into his mouth.

She giggled before starting to repeat what she learned in her dream. About possibly getting taken over by an evil spirit. Then slowly dying from the inside. Then the fact that they could take it away from her. "Can you help train her? Is there anything in your book that could help her learn to control the spirits?"

Going over to his shelf of magic books, Mateo started to look through a book. Then looked over at Elena as she looked really concerned for the young girl and the people that it could happen to. Hmm, astral projection looked like a good thing that could help.

"Well there is this astral projection. She could make a spirit version of herself and go into the spirit world. From there all she really has to do is make peace with the dark spirits or at least separate which ones she wanted to bring," he said looking at it. The spell didn't look too hard and even though she is six, he could help her. Maybe they could do it together as he went out with Elena to hop on Skylar to go back to the palace that would be a piece of cake. That is until the sight and smell of smoke started to rise from somewhere in the woods.

"Skylar can you take us down?" asked Elena as she saw where it was coming from.

"Sure thing princessa," said Skylar as he landed not too far from the fire pit. Nobody was supposed to be leaving fires uncontrolled. What if it was a forest fire? Elena got off with Mateo following in suit creeping into the forest near where the fire was started. Instead of finding a wildfire, the flames were being tamed as they saw two people standing around it.

Getting a good look at the people, Elena gasped as she stepped back. Mateo looked at them before looking just as shocked as Elena. Firero. Looking at each other Elena stepped foreward again. She strained to hear them talking. At first there was nothing as she heard the rustles of them tending their hearth.

"Valeria, you think that plan will work?" asked Fiero as he looked at the woman. She looked pretty with long silver blond hair and a simply decorated dress. Her dark eyes looked at him twinkling. The woman, Valeria, bit into her food as she looked at him thoughtfully.

"We help each other. I have the perfect spell that can control princess Elena or princess Isabel," said Valeria as Elena gulped. She couldn't just jump up and try to deal with them right now. "Assuming Willow's friends get in the way." The spirit animals? Elena looked at the woman closely. Well as close as she could from the distant. She seemed to have the same eyes as Willow. Oh gosh that is the mother.

Mateo nudged her to see that they had a spell book of some kind. It wasn't the codex maru but it looked thick and complicated from where she was sitting.

"I'm still a little weak from being in stone for so long," warned Fiero. "I think I can keep those good spirits at bay. That way Riza can take over the princess." Take over her? Oh gosh the woman wanted her possessed. She wanted her throne and controlling her like a puppet. Elena shivered at her plan. "Wait until after Mateo is out of the way. I want my revenge on him first."

Mateo. She gripped his arm making sure that he was still there.

"We will get him out of the way daddy," she said giving him a warm sandwich. At hearing this, Elena nearly fell over. Daddy? Oh gosh, Valeria is Fiero's daughter. That meant that Willow is Fiero's granddaughter. A wizard's blood in her. "We have our backup plan as well." Mateo gulped next to her as they made their way silently back to Skylar. That's why so many spirits were helping Willow. The good ones were trying to keep them from succeeding.

At the castle, Gabe was busy watching and helping Isabel with her invention. She had gathered enough to make herself something that was supposed to help make washing clothes a lot faster. He only chuckled as he went over to check on some of the guards and make sure they were on their normal rounds. The rest of the family doing something else that he could only guess what it was.

"That's so neat!" said the red haired girl to her friend as Isabel showed her how to wring out the shirt. The only problem with her invention was that it only worked with the boy's clothes. Not so much on dresses just yet. She hoped to make it work as she continue to impress the younger girl. Willow bounced and watched as Isabel continued to work.

From the window, a peck came as both girls looked up from the device as Isabel went over to the window. She opened it when a small bird hopped onto the window sill as Isabel squealed in happiness. The bird hooted at her as Willow looked over at it.

"That's a bujito," said Willow looking over at the owl like creature. "They're native to where I live."

Isabel thought for a moment. So her family is from Cordoba and near the meadow where the bujitos made their homes. Isabel made a note as they continued toward Raul. Raul came back to them. It was kind of strange to see the little bujito that popped out of an egg come back to them a full-fledged bigger bujito. The little bird made no attempt to move as Isabel stroked its feathers. It was really cute as Willow watched with her eyes wide and mouth dropped open.

"How are you doing that?" asked Willow. She's never been able to get close to one of them in the wild and yet Isabel was touching one with no problems. The last time she tried that, she got pecked by the mother bird to her baby.

Never the less Isabel squealed over it as she worked on her invention. "Gabe he's back!" she cried as she petted the little bujito's feathers. Raul pecked her fingers as she only giggled at the small creature. Isabel had Raul on her arm when Gabe came rushing in hearing Isabel yell his name. His sword out as he stopped short seeing the two girls together. Then the small bird hoot at him.

"Raul?" said Gabe excited to see the bujito as he flew from Isabel to Gabe. Willow only watched just as surprised. None would let her touch them.

"How do you do that?" she asked as the bujito affectionately rubbed its head against Gabe's ear. Both girls aww'd at the sight as Gabe flushed.

Isabel turned to her as she smiled. "Elena and Gabe were tricked into taking care of this egg that Naomi had found. Gabe named it Raul after our dad. She thought it was a normal egg until it hatched. The first thing he saw was Gabe and Elena and he thought it was his parents." Willow aww'd again at the story. Gabe was talking to it a little. He did that when Raul was still an egg too.

Willow and Isabel watched for a minute. Then Willow looked at Isabel smiling, "he'd be a good dad. He and your sister would be good parents."

At this Isabel thought she was going to choke on her own spit. What? No, Elena and Gabe wouldn't be parents together would they? She had never thought of Gabe that much but he seemed like an okay person. To marry her sister and have kids seemed… different, she supposed.

"Gabe!" cried out Elena as she ran into the castle. He stood up as Mateo came in after. "Willow!" She went over to the younger girl. Gabe looked behind her to make sure no one had followed. Elena's mind whirling as she had found the girl's mother. Isabel watched as Elena pulled Gabe over to her and Mateo before turning back to her machine.

Mateo looked at both of them trying to figure out what to do. "We found Willow's mother and we found Fiero with her. They want revenge on Elena and I. I don't know what he wants to do with me but she wants to control Elena and the kingdom." Mateo stopped and thought about what else they learned. "Oh and Willow is his granddaughter."

"What?!" shouted Gabe nearly. He took a deep breath taking this in. Willow is Fiero's granddaughter. He wants revenge on his friends. He remembered being a stone as he took a breath. Gabe turned and looked at Mateo with a steady gaze. "What exactly do you have in mind to get rid of him this time?"

Mateo only shrugged as he didn't think about it this far yet.

Elena watched as Willow and Isabel both seemed safe. Nobody was turned into stone this time. Not if she could help it. "Mateo is going to teach her how to control. We found a way that he could do it. If anyone could figure out how to do it, Mateo can. Is that Raul?"

The little bujito hooted as it flew from Gabe to Elena landing on her shoulder.

Mateo blushed as he went over to look at the girl. She was another wizard like him, except way younger and he only hoped that she would listen to him. Mateo, Elena, Gabe, and Willow all left Isabel's work space as they went over to a place for Mateo and Willow to do magic. This entire thing was making her head hurt as she saw Mateo helping her sit right. At least she was comfortable with him now.

Watching them himself Gabe was nervous about what would happen to her. Gabe wasn't afraid to admit that he liked the young girl. He didn't want to see her hurt. He trusted Mateo but not her mother if she comes back.

Elena and Gabe only watched as they seemed to be going to a far off place. Both of them had their heads loll forward so that they're chins rested on their chests. Elena bit her bottom lip worried about what would happen next. All they had to do was wait.

"I can get guards to go after them," said Gabe after a minute.

"No," she said after a minute looking up at him. "I don't know what to do with them but if they can't control her. Their plan isn't going to work. I have no idea what the backup plan is going to be though. Nobody is going to get turned to stone. They just want revenge on me and Mateo."

"If there was a way to take away their powers," said Gabe after a minute. Elena thought for a moment as it was possible for Willow. What were they going to do about them? She didn't know what kind of backup plan they had in mind for her and Mateo. Elena was determined to not die as she put her hand on Gabe's subconsciously. He looked down at it before a silly smile crossed his face. He liked it when she touched him. Taking advantage of his opportunity he held her hand back.

Elena felt it as she looked over at him grinning a little. Without thinking much of it, she leaned in as their eyes meet. Simultaneously, their lips meet as she felt his lips press against hers. He stayed like this for a moment before both Mateo and Willow got out of their trance.

"Are you okay?" asked Elena as she hated to break apart that. She waltzed right over to the younger girl who only nodded happily. Whatever seemed to go on with Mateo, she hoped it worked. Before either of them could say anymore Naomi strolled into the room.

"What did I miss?" she asked as she looked at everyone, perplexed.

"Actually, the better question should be what to do with you?" asked a new voice. Elena felt her stomach drop as she recognized that voice. "I was hoping those spirit animals would bring my daughter here."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a habit of leaving stories unfinished but one I swore I would finish this since it's only 3 chapters.**

"A sleeping spell on all of the guards," said Valeria walking over to them looking straight at Elena, "And your family, I don't want to see anyone hurt." Gabe seemed to have learned his lesson from the last time as he just stood in front of Elena. Willow behind her as was Isabel. Naomi and Mateo squared up to his level in front of Elena and Isabel. If they wanted Isabel or Elena she would have to go through them.

Willow peaked out from between his legs. "Mommy?" she asked as her voice seemed to go higher from the little girl. Elena stepped up next to him as Valeria only rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to go against these people right now. For her plan to work she needed her daughter. Willow only stared before hugging Elena's leg. Elena hesitated, she wanted to protect her but she couldn't do that without fighting. At the same time she didn't want to leave her.

"I'm not here for you," she said using a wand to push Naomi, Isabel, and Gabe out of the way. "I'm here for revenge on you two and to bring my daughter home. Or maybe she is home and I'll make Princess Elena's room hers." Her laugh seemed to ring through her ears maliciously. Elena realized that she really should have her scepter on her. She didn't know who to help right now. Isabel, Gabe, and Naomi were pushed against the wall by some spell or another. All three of them were trying to fight what was holding them back, struggling as hard as they could.

Elena looked around for something to use against her. She didn't have time to get her scepter but Valeria didn't seem to want a fight. She just wanted to gather Willow. She needed spirit guides for her plans. If none of them came there was some kind back up plan. What exactly that plan was, Elena wasn't for sure.

Her mother stepped forward and getting on her knees. "Come here my darling," she said holding out her arms wide. Willow stayed behind Elena and Mateo. "Mommy's here." In your dreams, Elena thought as she bites back the comment that she didn't want anyone to hear. Willow made no move toward her mother as she turned and ran over to Gabe. Gabe looked at her confused as he tried to undo the spell on him. Valeria looked at her and looked bewildered at this as Mateo took the opportunity to use a disarming spell on her.

"Arma!" he cried as her own tamborita flew out of her hands. Valeria turned from her daughter to the young royal wizard. She looked at him and the spell holding Gabe, Naomi, and Isabel down stopped as they started to make a run for it. Gabe unsheathed a sword, Naomi found a pair of scissors from somewhere, and Mateo had his tamborita. Only Elena, Isabel, and Willow didn't have a weapon of some kind as she held Willow back.

That didn't seem to work as Willow did run to her mother. At least partial of the way. Naomi, Mateo, and Gabe lowered what they were holding. She started to do her summoning but this time the strange creature didn't come. "Guess what? I can't bring Riza anymore. She doesn't come to me and you anymore." At this Valeria's jaw slacked as she looked at Mateo with the intent of hurting him. This was all his fault that she couldn't win.

Willow did her little slow dance and clapping motion as Elena wanted to grab the girl. She had to hold back. Willow had to show her mother that she couldn't bring them anymore.

Around them some spirits did come: Pepa, Sia, Zuzo, Smita, Itsaso, and two new creatures seemed to come. A tiny chinchilla and a chameleon came and stood around them. They waved at her mother spinning and dancing around the room together. Like they didn't know that they were there. Elena looked around at them as did everyone else. Even her mother seemed a bit surprised. With every summon she managed to bring a bad one. At least on the first time and what she assumed happened before. Thus how exactly her mother was able to summon Riza to begin with.

Taking a moments advantage Gabe crept over to the older woman. Naomi and Isabel ready to help be a distraction that they planned while held back. Elena looked around at what to do exactly. Mateo held back the mother as long as he could.

Valeria looked at Mateo as she pushed aside Naomi who had made her way over. Elena had made her way over and pulled Willow out of the middle of the fray. Even a pair of scissors would be okay. From the corner of her eye, she could see a new figure join in on the fight. Get Willow out of the way and grab the scepter, she thought. Keep herself from getting killed in this mess, she added. From the corner of her eye Elena made out a new figure. A lean and muscular one that had a sword. There was the backup, thought Elena as she ducked.

Instead the new person seemed to have been not aiming for her. Instead, the man aimed for Valeria. She looked at him surprised as she didn't know who to fight. The man or Mateo? She swirled around to see Gabe about to attack her too. Elena took Willow's hand unable to think about what to do. Go in and help them? Then she had Willow with her. She wanted to protect the little girl. The spirits had disappeared with only Zuzo remaining behind for some reason.

The fox spirit creature turned and looked over at Elena. "Got to remember to clear your mind and trust your instincts." Then he proceeded to disappear. She had a feeling that they were going to be useful later. Elena felt her head start to spin as she couldn't really decide. Behind her, she turned and looked at the others. Mateo, Naomi, and Isabel had backed up as both Gabe and the strange man fought against Valeria. With force and both men had knocked down Valeria as she collapsed on the floor, unconscious or dead. Willow looked over at the man but before Elena could stop her she was running to the older man. Like the mother, he spread his arms and turned to Willow.

"Willow!"

"Daddy!"

Ahh so that was the dad, thought Elena, as she looked at the man. He even looked friendlier with kind hazel eyes. Like Gabe he had a slim and muscular frame with dark hair. Elena wasn't sure where the red hair came in but she could see the family resemblance. She had made her way to stand next to Isabel as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I've been trying to follow you and your mother for the last couple of weeks," he said getting to her level and hugging her tightly. Then looked down in disgust at his wife. Then turned to everyone else thankful to them. "Thank you for helping her. I don't know what she would have done with Willow. I'm Agustin Russo, I'm sorry for coming in a such a bad time…"

Elena stepped forward as she gave her sister a smile. "No thank you. We were going to go looking for you ourselves. She deserves to have a father in her life." Realizing who she was, Agustin bowed before addressing her.

"Thank you princess Elena for taking care of my daughter," he said standing back up straight. Willow giggled as she clung onto her father's leg. Mentally, Elena aww'd at the sight of a father with his daughter. Elena only remembered the way she would cling onto her father like that. Especially when she was that small.

Naomi only looked at the knocked out Valeria. "So what happened with her going, well…"

"Crazy?" he finished for her. "I'm not sure I knew that she was always a bit ditzy about a few things. She used to be a good mother and wife until her father was cursed or died. Then that made her pick up Willow and leave me back home. Saying crazy things like wanting revenge. I don't know exactly what happened." Elena only put a hand on her chest as Mateo's eyes grew wide. For one good action just causes another's downfall. Elena could only blame herself for Valeria losing it.

"I'm sorry to tell that it might be our fault. Fiero had tried to sneak into the castle and steal a magic book. Mateo had to defend everyone at the party by using his own spell against him. We all helped him try to stop Fiero from attacking us," apologized Gabe.

"I'm sorry if this caused any kind of stress on your family," said Elena stepping forward. She shouldn't have let Gabe do any of the apologizing. It was on her to be honest about such matters. That didn't seem to faze Agustin though. He stared at both of them before holding Willow close.

"Thank you for being honest," he said. "I'm just happy to have my daughter safe. I just don't know what I would do with Valeria at this point."

"Oh I know," said a new voice. There was Fiero as Agustin picked his daughter up. There was something missing and he was it. Elena stepped in front of Isabel. In turn so did Gabe in front of her along with Mateo and Naomi. All three of them now in front of her. "I want him." At this he lunged for Mateo as he had his tamborita out. Elena watched as Mateo easily deflected one of his spells. Valeria still didn't move as Agustin took his daughter out of the room as everyone else followed suit. "Not so fast!"

Behind her, Elena saw that Fiero saw that they were filing out. She didn't hear the words being said right away but a spell was soon shot her way. Elena pushed Naomi out of the way as Gabe pushed her out of the way. Behind them a hole in the wall formed. Oh, gosh that was nearly going to be her head. Fiero and Mateo still exchange words in a language she really didn't understand. Get herself out of there as she really wished she had her scepter on her. What kind of match was she against Fiero?

Before Elena could even think about anything else she saw Naomi and Isabel safe and out of the way. Gabe making sure that he went behind her. That is until she saw that there were stray spells going out here and there. One of them was bound to hit Mateo and something bad happen to him.

"Is there any way we can help Mateo?" she asked turning to Gabe. Before he could say anything a spell hit Gabe causing him to crumble on the floor at her feet. Behind her, Elena heard Willow crying out for a Mr. Gabe followed by her own name while hugging her father and then she saw black.

Mateo saw Gabe and Elena faint as he sent one of his spells back at him. Using a shield spell Mateo saw that the spell hit Fiero back. The room seemed to be encased in green before disappearing in a brilliant white light. Mateo looked at what the effect on Fiero was as he saw a smaller form. Then horns. It had turned him into a goat for some reason. Why was Fiero going to try turning him into a goat? Either he had sent back that spell to him.

"Baah," bleated Fiero as he grabbed his elders tamborita from the ground. Mateo then turned to both the knocked out woman and the goat with a spell in mind. A new spell that was supposed to easily defeat a person with magic in the best humanly way possible. The power stripping spell. That didn't seem to matter how he did it. Valeria was unconscious and Fiero a goat with no way to his one tamborita.

"Nudaveris," muttered Mateo as he saw the red light flash as it worked. Naomi, Isabel, Willow, and the new man come over to Gabe and Elena. He muttered another spell that knocked out Fiero and turned him back into a human in a couple of words. There was so much to memorize now but he was sure that it was right. Slowly he made himself over to Naomi and the others as she heard them talk about what to do to wake them out.

They looked kind of peaceful laying there. Mateo could tell that the spell sent at them was not to actually harm them. Looking closely, he could see that they had that dreamy faraway look on their faces. Like it was a trance of some kind, stuck in their own minds with no way out. He could hear the others talking about what to do. Gabe had stood in front of Elena like a good guard but both of them had gotten hit.

Naomi looked over at her friends with confusion on her face. "What could knock them out of it?" asked Naomi as she looked at both of them confused. "The power of love? It always works in fairytales; Isabel hug your sister." Mateo only watched amused at this.

Isabel shrugged before hugging her sister and cried a little that Elena was stuck in her own mind. Then that Gabe was too. That didn't seem to work at all at Elena was in her sister's arms hanging like a limp doll.

"What else do you have?" asked Isabel as she looked over at Naomi who only took a guess.

"I don't know!" she said really unsure. "Mateo kiss her." At this looked confused wondering what that would do before going over to her. He only chuckled at the request as Naomi glared hard at him. "What kind of spell was that? Are they seriously hurt?"

Mateo looked at them as he thought of the spells that Fiero was shouting out. None of them very powerful aside from an incinerating spell. One of which was a hypnotism spell that could be that hit them. "The only way to save them would be to drag them out of their own minds. It's a hypnotism spell and the only way out would be for them to wake up out of it. I'm not sure-"

Willow finally pulled away from her father with an idea. "That astral projection, the one I used to go into the spirit world. We could use that to put ourselves into their heads. Then talk them into coming out." Mateo hummed briefly as he thought for a moment. It could work, all they would have to do is go into their mind. How exactly they would do that he wasn't entirely sure. The spirit world is an actual place that they could project into. What kind of place was exactly the mind?

"It could work," said Mateo as he thought about it. "Who shoul-"

"Mr. Gabe," she said as she walked over to Gabe. She avoided looking at her grandfather and her mother on the floor knocked out. Neither of them had any kind of power to do anything should they come to it, Mateo made sure of that. Willow went over to him as Naomi and Isabel help sit both of them up. "What do you think we'll see in there?"

Mateo thought about it for a moment before shrugging. He honestly didn't even know exactly what they were aiming for. He just thought that if they concentrated on their minds it would work. First they were going to try Gabe. He would have been the one to volunteer in place of Elena first.

Willow looked at her dad, who only looked hesitant, before agreeing. Understandable, he didn't want to see his daughter hurt. Mateo only nodded at him a bit unsure himself before making himself confident. If he learned one thing from Gabe it was to be confident and don't show weakness. Easy for him to say, thought Mateo, Gabe is bigger and buffer than him.

"Remember how we did it?" asked Mateo as they sat in front of Gabe first. He hoped that he brought them back normal. Willow nodded as she looked at Gabe with a small smile. Gabe was a good replacement for her dad during the past day or two. Both of them closed their eyes as they concentrated on Gabe and his mind. Mateo was only hoping that he wasn't going to see something that he might regret.

Willow had her hands on her knees as she found herself standing next to Mateo. She looked up at him smiling a little.

 _Around them his mind looked normal. At least what Mateo imagined what Gabe might have been thinking about. Kind of. Both him and Willow stood in the middle of a field. It was an olaball field, he recognized. Mateo looked around as he saw a kid roughly about 10 bouncing a ball. On his knees back and forth, the occasional head and elbow bounces. Taking a closer look, he realized it to be Gabe. He looked him at least with the same nose. This was just his mind though. He was looking for the older Gabe. The one that could bring him back to his senses._

 _Mateo felt something tug at his shirt realizing that it was Willow. She pointed to the stands and saw the Gabe they were looking for. He watched the younger Gabe kick the ball with more people in the stands watching. Mateo watched as the mini Gabe used his knee to make it into the goal. The people in the stands shouted, "we won! Great job Nunez. That's our best player. He's something special alright." These were said by people all around him._

 _The scene changed as they followed the older Gabe that they needed. He moved fast as Mateo and Willow struggled to keep up. This time they were in the square in Avalor. Guards from the palace were breaking into a shop window. That wasn't normal, thought Mateo, as he realized that these were Shuriki's guards._

 _In the middle of them stood a couple of men protesting. "This is wrong. Stop harassing us," protested a couple of people. The guards only rolled their eyes before pulling out swords onto the people. Woman and children stepped back as a couple of the men stepped forward._

 _"One step and I'm not afraid to hurt you," said a guard. Mateo couldn't see who threw it but a rock hit one of the guards when the riot started. Willow drew back unsure why as she saw the older Gabe watching with a stony look on his face._

 _A younger Gabe about 13 cried out with a couple of boys behind him. "Daddy!" he cried out as a body rolled out of the fray. "Daddy, wake up," said one of the boys walking over to the man. Gabe started to cry pulling his brother back from his father. Mateo and Willow didn't know that his dad was killed in front of him. They had to follow the older Gabe and corner him somehow, he just kept visiting his memories. Needless to say to Mateo, it gave him an insight on Gabe._

 _The scene changed as Mateo couldn't keep up as she saw Gabe again. Slightly older than his last form maybe his own age at 16. Not too long ago as he saw Gabe, one of them at least, running. Mateo remembered this, this was something he missed out on in physical education. Willow covered her ears as everyone was shouting at them. "You're worthless, you're never going to make it in the real world, if you don't run I'll make you run." Mateo only thought back remembering how gym went. He was benched the entire time. Willow hit him lightly with her elbow as she saw the Gabe they needed. Racing over, Mateo and Willow landed in another memory. Gabe was just running and jumping from different memories while in his mind wasn't he?_

 _"I loved our outing Gabe," said Elena as Mateo watched them. For the first time Mateo saw the young lieutenant looked completely relaxed, happy, and not worried about something. Confident about how things went, he stood up straighter and smiling happy. He didn't know that they went out once. Well, actually he knew that they went out but how he wasn't certain. Willow smiled next to him as they saw their Gabe watching from the other side of the cloisters smiling himself. Willow had run over to the older Gabe the one that they have been chasing._

 _Before he could hop into another memory, "Mr. Gabe!" cried out Willow as he turned and faced her. Mateo followed keeping an eye out on the memory, curious. He didn't know about an outing that they had went on. He stopped from going into a different memory._

 _"Hi, Willow, what are you doing here? These are my memories, why are you in my mind?" he asked looking at the both of them._

 _"We need to pull you out of your mind," said Mateo. "Come on back."_

 _Gabe furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about that. He liked watching his happier moments and seeing how far he had come. He had always been told that he was special and he had gotten stronger since his father's death and went through that military gym class. Remembering the happier moments over the stressed, sad, or disappointing. He looked down at his boots wondering about this._

 _"You can make new memories," said Willow. "Ones with your friends like Naomi, Mateo, and Elena. You can't stay wrapped up in your own mind forever."_

 _"Yea Gabe, we would miss you," spoke up Mateo. Both him and Willow held out a hand to bring Gabe back. Together, Mateo and Willow created a door. Gabe looked at confused at this. What was going on in his mind?_

"He's waking up," said Agustin as he saw Gabe blink himself awake.

So the door out of the mind was the best thing they could do. Gabe gasped as he realized that Willow and Mateo were in his mind. He had been memory hopping. What exactly did they see? "Wow," he said sucking in a breath. Then he turned and looked at Elena next to him. Kicking into his protective nature he rolled over next to her. "Elena," he said gently slapping her cheeks trying to get her to wake up.

Naomi pulled him away, "it's not going to work." She nodded at Willow and Mateo to do the same thing with Elena.

Gabe only watched confused as they concentrated, "what are they doing?"

 _Willow was the first to realize that Elena's mind was a peaceful place. It looked like one big grassy field with flowers everywhere. Over sized flowers and the scent of a salty air realizing that the ocean was nearby. While Gabe was memory hopping, Elena had seemed to go off to her happy place. She smiled realizing that it would be easy to find Elena as she already spotted her._

 _Next to her Mateo materialized as he turned and faced what looked like mountains. Three scenes in one place and combined effortlessly. Then he noticed that there were two Elena's. The one that came here sitting on the beach. The other sitting among many of her friends and family with a picnic lunch. Mateo looked confused at that unsure that Elena would be normally thinking about. Then again, she was in her mind._

 _"Some dreams," said Mateo as Willow sat next to her smiling. He nodded in the direction of the others._

 _Elena didn't even look up at him before answering automatically. Her eyes still skimming across the ocean. "The girls are Claudia and Ramona, they're Naomi's kids. Naomi's really good with kids, so I gave her a lot eventually. The little boy is mine Lorenzo, Prince Lorenzo. I always wanted a boy more than girls. Never having brothers gave me the idea. While I was in the amulet I thought I'd never get out. I never thought I'd even have a future, so I made one up. Just a small one in my head as an escape," she explained looking up and over at Mateo. He only stared back at the families eating a large picnic. He wondered what kind of future Elena had made up for him._

 _"You have a magical girlfriend so no kids yet. I wanted to see you carry on your family's legacy," said Elena breaking him out of his thoughts. Elena turned to Willow as she smoothed the girl's hair. "And you are a part of the family too. Official royal caretaker." Willow liked the sound of that as she took Elena's hand._

 _"Well we came to get you out. You and Mr. Gabe were hit by a spell pretty hard," said Willow as she stood up barely much taller than Elena, who was sitting down. Elena smiled at the girl but before she could even get up, the sky started to grow darker. In the distance the water started to get choppier but it clearly wasn't effecting the small families behind her. Elena had a control of what they could do and not do. In the distance Mateo could see the spirit animals. The brightly colored ones and then another one black in color._

 _Elena gasped as she saw that one. It was the one that was supposed to control her. Without Valeria or Fiero there no one was controlling the spirits. Without any control and the proper incantation, it was still coming. Instead of the vulture, this creature was big and coming right toward her. Mateo had pushed Elena out of the way. It swooped down as Elena stood to face it. This was her own mind and she was not going to let it be controlled by some… thing. She honestly couldn't tell what it was._

 _She twisted on the sand and kept avoiding each hit. Whatever it was, it aimed for her heart and she was not going to let that happen. Elena pictured her scepter but it didn't seem to come. She had control over what she could and couldn't do. Until she turned to her side and saw it laying there. Yes, she thought as she grabbed for it. Zuzo and the other spirit creatures watching and working on how to pull it away._

 _"Hey get away from her," said Zuzo throwing something at it. The item he had just went through the creature, reminding them that nothing was solid. "Elena remember my advice."_

 _"Glow," she said holding it out as Mateo and Willow didn't have a weapon. Mateo couldn't bring his tamborita with him. Her scepter glowed up but didn't seem to do anything to the creature. Zuzo's advice came back to her. Clear your mind and work on instinct, she remembered following his advice. Lying flat on her back with her eyes squeezed shut, Elena thought of it gone. I don't want it around and in my head or taking control of my mind. There was no physical way to fight this thing, none of them were corporal. I want it out, she thought as she heard Mateo and Willow behind her gasp out loud. Blinking herself up, she looked up and saw that the creatures was gone, as she looked around. Around her everything faded including the fake future she had pictured. Everything around them seemed to be blank, like a piece of paper. Did it work? Could she bring back everything? She still had control of her mind, right?_

 _Willow took her hand from behind her, "trying picturing your happy place again."_

 _Concentrating, Elena conjured what was going on before. Except there were kites and it was sunnier. The spirit creatures that she knew including Zuzo smiled at her as they frolicked about. "Told you to clear your mind. You're the one that controls them," he said flying past her following by the others. Naomi's marposa still the fastest._

 _"Now let's wake up," said Willow as they conjured a door. Confident, Elena sent one last look at the inside of her mind. She'd be back in her dreams eventually._

"She's awake!" cried out a voice. Elena looked over and felt Isabel hug her and Naomi following suit. Mateo, Gabe, and Willow hung back as Willow hugged her father. She smiled as she hugged back. From behind them Valeria and Fiero seemed to have disappeared.

"Where did they go?" asked Elena noticing that they weren't where they left them.

"They woke up and we let them go," said Isabel. "Mateo said that he took away their powers. They woke up and tried to fight us while you were out but couldn't. They ran out and we saw the guards that they knocked out wake up. They're in the holding cells in the basement."

Happy to hear that she kissed her little sister's cheeks. She could hear Gabe offering Agustin a job and Mateo offering to train Willow. Outside of the window she saw Zuzo give her a wink and she winked back before disappearing once again. Now that was an adventure she'd rather not go through again.


End file.
